East German patent 245,167 discloses a drive for multi-color rotary sheet printing presses having up to six printing units, with which, in addition to the delivery printing unit, the feed printing unit and the following printing units are driven.
East German patent 245,166 discloses a drive for multi-color rotary sheet printing presses having up to six printing units, that drives only the intermediate units, and no drive is provided for feed and delivery printing units.
West German patent 2,952,365 discloses a multi-color rotary sheet printing press with six printing units arranged one after another, and in which the power is transmitted between second and third printing units and between fourth and fifth printing units or between first and second printing units and between third and fourth printing units.
These drives cannot be used for printing presses with more than six printing units because either a large number of driving units is needed or, with a reduced number of driving units, because of increase in the driving torque, a substantial loading of the driving elements occurs that results in a premature wear of driving elements and reduced quality of the print.